1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot processing device, and more particularly to an inner-diameter quenching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quenching is the rapid cooling of a metal material to obtain certain material properties. FIG. 1 shows a conventional quenching device 10 which is provided with a heating coil 11 and a cooling liquid output device 12, wherein the quenching device 10 moves in a workpiece to be quenched, so that the workpiece can be heated by the heating coil 11 and cooled down by the cooling liquid output device 12 at the same time. This conventional quenching device 10 is capable of heating and cooling, however, the heating coil 11 and the cooling liquid output device 12 have the same moving path, so that the arrangement of circuit line and pipeline is difficult and complicated, thus resulting in large size and complicated structure of the quenching device 10.
FIG. 2 shows another quenching device 20 which is also provided with a helical heating pipe 21 and a cooling liquid output pipe 22. The heating pipe 21 is used to heat a workpiece and then cooling liquid outputted from the cooling liquid output pipe 22 cools the workpiece down. This quenching device 20 also suffers from the same shortcomings as the conventional quenching device 20 does. Besides, the quenching effect of this quenching device 20 will not be good since it only has the single cooling liquid output pipe 22 to output cooling liquid.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.